Men and Magic
by Mage's Pet
Summary: If you want to know, then take a minuet and click on the above link.


Hello there! It's me Mage's Pet and I'm here to-- (kills imposter) Damn happy people, always trying to replace me. Well, It's me again, with a new name, turning over a new leaf, I guess. I had another fic going, but I lost intrest in it and it is hearby discontinued. So i'm counting this as my first FanFic. So uh, not much else to say... Oh right. it's uh, rated the way it is for cough Graphic content cough later in the story. And uh, there will be a few pairings, one of which is SorenxOC. So go ahead a flame, I'll just put you on my hit list.

So here it is:

**Men and Magic**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The crisp air was chilly in Crimea, it Was always like this night. The wind was blowing quite fiercely, making the atmosphere ominous.

"Wind!" The Fierce cry erupted through the forest and Echoed off the mountains.

The Air visibly condensed, forming four identical blades the surrounded the hooded stranger. They closed in at an alarming rate, intending to dice him into multiple pieces. Unfortunately for the caster, the opponent was quite agile, and was able to dodge the attack with minimal effort.

"Not quite, try guiding the spell to me." The Stranger said with a chuckle.

"Don't Taunt Me!" The ruby eyed mage was beginning to become quite perturbed with the invader. He raised his hand, Carefully considering his next move. He put his hand down and dropped into a crouch, Picking up an Elfire tomb. He figured that the Elfire would be much easier to guide than the Wind was. "Elfire"

The hooded invader Prepared himself for the incoming spell and position himself in a position that left him with many options. The Large Fireball came shooting at the stranger, who dodged it– or so he thought– with ease. But just as the fireball was about to come into contact with the ground, it swerved slightly in the direction of the invader.

"Not to shabby..." were the only word that the invader had time to say before he was engulfed in flames. His body dropped to the ground in a burning heap.

The dark haired mage thought that he had won, until, the crumpled form began to rise. He could here what must have been bone cracking as the Stranger rose to his feet and Looked him right in the eyes. The hood was no longer covering his face, and He could see the skin repairing itself, and reforming the mans delicate features.

"Well, well... well, now that was mildly impressive, Soren." The no longer hooded man said, now clapping softly. "But, unfortunately for you, I'm better." The Man rushed him with inhuman skill. Causing the grass in the surrounding area to be torn up.

Soren was beginning to worry if he was going to be able to defeat this opponent. But as usual, he wasn't going to back down. "I guess I'll be testing that new spell earlier than expected." He grabbed an unmarked tome and raised his hand. "Enkou Misairuཀ" Instantly Multiple Elfire blasts began erupting all around the man. There was no telling weather or not the man was still alive, but one thing was for certain, it hit him.

When the smoke cleared, Soren could seen the outline of what must have been the man. He was Sitting up against a nearby tree, with an exhausted look plastered on his face. He sighed and Turned his head toward Soren.

"Well that was eventful. Soren, would you mind helping me up?"

"Not until You tell me who you are." Soren retorted sharply.

"Ugh, always the stubborn one. Very well, my name is Malucar, and if I had a last name, I would tell it to you. Now, if you would?" Malucar said extending his hand.

Soren Slowly and carefully reached out and grabbed the man's hand, hoisting him up, with a slight bit of strain. "I hope you don't expect to be staying at our base. I'll be taking you to my commander, and he will decide what to do with you."

'Heh, if I know your commander, I'll be spending as much time there as I want.' The rouge thought to himself as the headed through the forest. " So, Soren, how is Ike?"

Soren seemed somewhat confused. " How do you know my commander?"

"I met him once, only once." Malucar replied with a sigh, "He was a lot younger then, I would assume. How long has it been since The war ended? A year, two?"

"Two." Was Soren's curt reply, " I believe now would be a good time for you to stop talking." He didn't want to be reminded of that horrible time. So much death, so much pain, many of their companions had died in that war. It was during that time that Soren had learned to be more social, and also to respect and except the Laguz for who and what they are.

They arrived at the base within 30 minuets or so. When they walked through the front gate, they were greeted by 3 axes, a spear, a sword and a bow. "At ease, It's Just Soren." Immediately, the weapons lowered, allowing Soren and malucar to pass.

"Welcome back Soren, I see That you have apprehended the trespasser."

"Yes Commander, his name is Malucar, and he claims to know you." Soren responded, bowing as he did.

"That isn't exactly a bold claim, I have know many people, Surely I wouldn't remember all of them.." Ike said as he carefully looked Malucar over. "Tell me Malucar, How is it that you know me? And why are you here?"

Malucar responded by pulling out an amulet bearing the Griel family crest. It was Made of what must have been solid gold, There were rubies and sapphires lining the edge. "This is why I have come, as you must know by now, anyone who has one of these crests, must Either be a part of the Griel Family, Have stolen it form someone who already had one, Or, like me, have served under the Griels for a great deal of time." He pocketed the amulet, and continued before anyone had a chance to speak. "I Malucar– of no last name– Hear by swear my allegiance."

It took everyone a moment to process this information. Titania was the first to speak up, "This is nonsense! I had known Girel for almost his whole life, and I haven't even heard of you!" By the tone of her voice, Ike could tell that she thought he was a fraud.

"Listen, judging from your appearance, you aren't old enough to have seen Griel's grandfather. That is the Griel that I served. Griel the first." Malucar explained, looking over the camp.

"Impossible! That would make you..."

"193 years old, today." He interrupted, a sly grin spreading across his face.

Ike was baffled, The thought of a human being living 193 years, it wasn't possible, there had to be a catch. Unless... "Your Laguz aren't you?" Ike asked, well more or less shouted.

"Not exactly, but that was a good analyzation."

Soren had been taking in this information slowly, thinking carefully about every bit. 'If he's isn't human, or laguz, than what allows him such longevity? Perhaps he's half and half, no, if he was, he would have told us when Ike asked if he was a Laguz. He seems to be a powerful magician, perhaps a spell of longevity? It's never been done before, but it's a possibility.' He waited for everyone to stop bickering to speak up. "I have a theory about this one. I believe that he is both a high level magician, and one who possesses the _majital _gene. His longevity can be explained in two words, advanced spell. It's obvious that he has written, tested, and perfected a longevity spell, very difficult indeed. As for the majital gene, it allows him to rapidly regenerate dead skin cells, You have not witnessed this feat yet, but I have, and it's quite fascinating."

Everybody just waited for Malucar to respond, the anticipation was mounting as Malucar remained silent with his eyes closed for several long minuets. Finally Malucar opened his eyes revealing a slightly softer look that one wouldn't expect form one with such an ominous appearance. "Well done, young mage. It is true that I have mastered a spell of longevity, and it is true also that I possess the majital gene. I'm impressed that one so young has such knowledge." Malucar explained, looking Soren straight in the eye and grinning, "well done indeed."

Soren began blushing profusely, identifying the true meanings of the man's words. "T-thank you." He turned, and began quickly making his way to his lodgings. 'Well that was poorly handled.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So you know the drill... R&R, even if you hated it.

-- Mage's Pet


End file.
